


If Poetry is the Food of Love... We're Sunk

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cats That Are On Fire, Denise Christopher is One Hundred Percent Done, Epistolary, Especially These Three, Everything is a Disaster, F/M, Fluff and Humor, It Goes About as Trashy as Expected, Jiya Plays Matchmaker, M/M, Multi, The Students are Eating this Shit Up, They're Teachers!, This Gets Sappy You Have Been Warned, This is Like Herding Cats, Three Bisexual Disasters, Trash ot3, Wyatt Logan's Bisexuality Crisis, but plot twist!, everyone's a mess, so many sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Welcome to Rittenhouse High, where Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan, and Garcia Flynn and the other teachers and faculty communicate via group chat and texting throughout the day, where Wyatt and Flynn pine uselessly after Lucy, where Lucy refuses to be just a rebound, and where Wyatt has a crisis over that pesky daydream of sitting in Flynn's lap in the teacher's lounge.Good thing Jiya's got a plan just in time for Valentine's Day right? Nothing could possibly go wrong with a 'write anonymous letters of positivity' plan right?...right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forever ago I got this prompt here and vowed to make it into a full story:
> 
> https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/178056238678/and-finally-garcyatt-teacher-au-textletter
> 
> Four months later and here we are!

**R.H.G.C.**

**Rufus Carlin has changed the group chat name to: Teenage Drama Sufferers Anonymous**

_Garcia Flynn:_

What did the little shits do this time?

 

_Rufus Carlin:_

I was teaching them about fun with flammable chemicals.

 

_Garcia Flynn:_

As one does.

 

_Rufus Carlin:_

And one of them tried to set the other guy’s hair on fire because the guy had stolen his boyfriend.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

LOLOLOL

 

_Lucy Preston:_

I suppose I should be glad that it was over a gay couple?

 

_Garcia Flynn:_

Try not to walk into a wall typing out that eyesore of an acronym text, Wyatt.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

Try not to bang your head on the door to class, Flynn.

_Garcia Flynn:_

The doorways are seven feet high. I’m six foot four.

 

_Jiya Marri:_

And your other measurements?

 

_Rufus Carlin:_

…I’m dropping this phone in holy water if you answer that Flynn.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

Your swelled head makes up for the extra eight inches.

 

_Lucy Preston:_

Boys please.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

Sorry Lucy.

 

_Garcia Flynn:_

Sorry Lucy.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

Hey Lucy are you free for lunch?

 

_Lucy Preston:_

Jiya and I are going to get burritos.

 

_Jiya Marri:_

Apparently, I am going with Lucy to get burritos.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

Okay no problem.

 

_Garcia Flynn:_

I’m free for lunch.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

I will choke you.

 

_Garcia Flynn:_

My safe word is socialism.

 

_Rufus Carlin:_

COULD WE GO FIVE MINUTES. FIVE MINUTES. WITHOUT SOMEONE MAKING A SEX JOKE.

 

_Lucy Preston:_

Rufus was the student Matthew Gibbons? He just came into World History without any eyebrows.

 

_Rufus Carlin:_

Yup that’s him.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

I now feel bad for making him run an extra lap today.

 

_Jiya Marri:_

He’ll get over it, these kids always do.

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

Nah the kid hates my guts but that’s okay.

 

_Garcia Flynn:_

So he and I would get along then.

 

_Denise Christopher:_

How are we supposed to set a good example for the students about phone usage when you are all texting as third period is about to start?

 

_Lucy Preston:_

SORRY MA’AM

 

_Garcia Flynn:_

Ah, captain, my captain…

 

_Wyatt Logan:_

sry

 

_Jiya Marri:_

Sorry. *puppy eyes*

 

_Rufus Carlin:_

They started it.

 

_Denise Christopher:_

Interesting. Rufus, please change the group name back.

 

_Rufus Carlin:_

…yes ma’am.

 

**Rufus Carlin has changed the group chat name to: R.H.G.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flynn's Phone**

 

_Handsome Idiot_

Hey, you got a minute?

 

_Flynn_

Yeah, what’s up?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

You and Lucy seem to get along pretty well.

 

_Flynn_

I suppose.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I don’t suppose she told you about the whole Jess thing.

 

_Flynn_

You mean the whole messy divorce that the entire school knows about thing? The whole going to couples counseling thing? The whole awkwardly still living in the same house thing? Or do you mean the fact that you’re actually starting to get along with your ex-wife again thing?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

So she told you.

 

_Flynn_

Jess dumped your shit out in the school parking lot on assembly day, we all saw it. Lucy didn’t have to tell me anything.

Jiya, on the other hand, was full of information.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

Fuck.

 

_Flynn_

Not right now, thanks, maybe later in the supply closet?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I hate you so much.

Look

I just

I was kind of a dick.

I was flirting with Lucy before you got here and I might have

I didn’t tell her the divorce wasn’t final yet

She’s pretty pissed at me for it

Said she doesn’t want to be a rebound

And ‘separated’ is still married

So

Any ideas on how I can make it up to her?

 

_Flynn_

Well you can start by respecting her request for space. Listening to her will be a big step in the right direction. She wants to feel heard.

We’re not super close.

Did she tell you how we met?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

She walked across the hall and told you to shut the fuck up about the Culper Ring because you were government and she’s history and to stay in your own lane.

 

_Flynn_

You have a good memory.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

It was beautiful. I wish I’d filmed it.

 

_Flynn_

We’d actually met about three months before that.

Online group chat for teachers.

She had a question about oligarchies in ancient rome so I answered her.

We got to talking.

Didn’t know who the other one was just by username.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I think I see where this is going.

 

_Flynn_

She wasn’t too happy when I was promoted from substitute to full faculty.

We’re not as close as you think we are. I’m just good at listening.

That’s what I’d do if I were you.

If it means you give her space and don’t talk for a while then ask yourself what is this relationship worth to you. Is it worth a bit of silence for a few weeks in exchange for a longer lasting healthy relationship.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I like you better than my therapist.

 

_Flynn_

I charge twenty bucks an hour.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

Only that much?

 

_Flynn_

Therapy’s just my side business. I make a thousand an hour with the prostitution.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I fucking hate you.

 

_Flynn_

You’re welcome.

 

* * *

 

**From: Denise Christopher (principalchristopher@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Jiya Marri (marricomp@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: Valentine’s Day**

 

Jiya,

 

Just a reminder per our faculty meeting last week that you will be in charge of organizing a positive activity for Valentine’s Day for the students. Please keep it PG and please make sure it’s something that everyone can participate in.

 

Thank you,

Denise

 

P.S. Did he finally ask you out?

 

**From: Jiya Marri (marricomp@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Denise Christopher (principalchristopher@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: Re: Valentine’s Day**

 

Heya,

 

No probs, I got an idea I’m sketching out right now to present to the board. Working on the concept that we should celebrate all love. Like not just romance but friendships and family. I’ll send you a draft tonight.

 

~ J

 

P.S. No he has not because glaciers move faster than Rufus Carlin.

 

* * *

**Rufus's Phone**

 

_Janeway_

Denise is all over this idea she has no clue.

 

_Rufus_

You’re actually going to do it.

 

_Janeway_

Listen if I have to motherfucking Much Ado this bitch then I will. PEOPLE’S SANITY IS AT STAKE RUFUS.

 

_Rufus_

You make a valid point. How are you going to convince Denise though there’s three of them.

 

_Janeway_

Odd number of staff, can’t leave anyone out, etc etc yada yada.

 

_Rufus_

That’s my girl.

 

_Janeway_

I wasn’t aware I was your girl.

Rufus?

Rufus?

Rufus!

 

* * *

**Lucy's Phone**

 

_Jiya_

I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up

 

_Lucy_

Just hide the broken pieces underneath some paper towels in the trash and act normal.

 

_Jiya_

What?

 

_Lucy_

I thought you’d dropped one of Mason’s coffee mugs again.

 

_Jiya_

What no

Rufus said ‘that’s my girl’

So I said y’know trying to flirt that I wasn’t aware that I was his girl and now he won’t respond to my fucking text messages what do I do I fucked up I shouldn’t have said anything

 

_Lucy_

Stay calm. He’s probably just thinking you were upset. It’s hard to read tone of voice over texting, Flynn always sounds sarcastic over text.

 

_Jiya_

He sounds sarcastic in real life.

 

_Lucy_

Okay bad example. But you know what I mean. He probably thinks that you think he was being all macho and patronizing and now he’s trying to think of a way to apologize. That’s all.

 

_Jiya_

Okeeeeeeeee

How do I tell him it was supposed to be flirty?

 

_Lucy_

You say ‘sorry if that came off aggressive, I meant that flirtatiously’.

 

_Jiya_

Haha

no.

 

_Lucy_

Hell never know you like him until you say it

He’ll*

 

_Jiya_

Oh yeah? How’s the seduction of the Croatian tree going?

 

_Lucy_

Et tu, Brutus?

 

_Jiya_

Sorry, sorry, touchy subject. I should’ve asked how the whipping of the puppy is going.

 

_Lucy_

He’s getting a lot better. He and Jess are happier since the divorce and the therapy’s clearly helping. Jess even comes by for lunch here sometimes.

 

_Jiya_

So when are you gonna start whipping him in a fun way.

 

_Lucy_

OHMYGOD

JIYA

I DO NOT WANT TO DO THAT

~~maybe choke him a little~~

BUT NOT THAT

 

_Jiya_

My point stands. You tell the boys you wanna double decker bus that into the sunset and I'll tell Rufus I wanna hear if the rumors are true.

 

_Lucy_

What rumors? Is he okay?

 

_Jiya_

The rumors about size.

 

_Lucy_

Wait WHAT someone has a rumor about Rufus’s dick?

 

_Jiya_

No no the whole thing that black guys are bigger?

 

_Lucy_

I’m throwing my phone out the fucking window Jiya.

 

* * *

**Flynn's Phone**

 

_Rufus_

I’m going to jump off the roof.

 

_Flynn_

Do a double somersault on the way down.

 

_Rufus_

I told Jiya ‘that’s my girl’ after she was clever

She sounded pissed

I’m going to ask if Wyatt will let the kids use me for dodgeball target practice.

 

_Flynn_

Let he who is without sin throw the first dodgeball.

 

_Rufus_

You could be helpful y’know.

 

_Flynn_

You came to ME for help? Poor choice on your part.

 

_Rufus_

I’m going to ask Wyatt.

 

_Flynn_

Okay now that’s really suicidal thinking.

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Rufus_

Help I think I pissed off Jiya

 

_Wyatt_

Um can we talk about that after you answer a question for me?

 

_Rufus_

Yeah

 

_Wyatt_

Where’s Lucy?

 

_Rufus_

I’m not sure I should be telling you that.

 

_Wyatt_

No no no not for me I mean

Are you in the chem lab?

 

_Rufus_

Yeah where else would I be?

 

_Wyatt_

Look out the window

 

_Rufus_

OHMYFUCKINGGOD

IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS

OH MY GOD

 

_Wyatt_

Lucy is gonna kill her and then she’s gonna kill me for letting her onto the school grounds in the first place

 

_Rufus_

I didn’t know Jess was bi?

 

_Wyatt_

Yeah she found out in college look please please please find Lucy and distract her while I separate them

 

_Rufus_

Amy’s legal right?

 

_Wyatt_

Dude Amy’s like 27 yes she’s legal wtf did you think Jess would make out with a 16yrold???

 

_Rufus_

I DON’T KNOW SHE MARRIED YOU HER DECISION MAKING ABILITIES ARE A BIT SUSPECT

 

_Wyatt_

Just fucking distract Lucy until I pry them off of each other

Also dude just ask Jiya out

FFS

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Asshole_

That was amusing.

 

_Wyatt_

Shut. Your fucking. Mouth.

 

_Asshole_

I didn’t know you cared so much for Amy Preston.

 

_Wyatt_

I care about what her sister will do to me and Jess if she finds out Jess was at third base with her in the fucking bleachers.

 

_Asshole_

Aww cmon Logan you telling me you never got up to some fun after football practice?

 

_Wyatt_

I’m not in high school anymore Flynn.

 

_Asshole_

That’s so odd because I thought we were standing in a high school. I must be terribly lost.

 

_Wyatt_

Fuck you.

 

_Asshole_

I keep suggesting the supply closet and you keep refusing me so I’m kind of getting mixed signals here.

 

_Wyatt_

Go bother Lucy.

 

_Asshole_

With pleasure.

I’ll be sure to tell her you said that.

 

_Wyatt_

What no

Flynn

FLYNN

ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE YOU FUCKING TRASH PANDA

 

* * *

 

**From: Connor Mason (kingoftheboard@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Denise Christopher (principalchristopher@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: The Pool**

 

I’ll put ten bucks on Logan making out with Flynn out of sheer anger and fifteen bucks on Preston’s office being the location of the hookup between all three.

 

**From: Denise Christopher (principalchristopher@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Connor Mason (kingoftheboard@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: Re: The Pool**

 

I’ve marked you down, although I should warn you that Carlin’s put twenty on Preston being the first to initiate anything.

 

**From: Connor Mason (kingoftheboard@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Denise Christopher (principalchristopher@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: Re: Re: The Pool**

 

I like my underdogs.


	3. Chapter 3

**From: Denise Christopher (principalchristopher@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Multiple Recipients**

**Subject: Letters of Positivity**

Happy Monday!

 

Please read the following document. I’ll be announcing it to the school at assembly today. Teachers are participating as well to set an example for the students, but will of course only be sending letters to other faculty members. Letters will be delivered to your desk the morning of. Jiya will be personally emailing you all with your assigned letter partner. Please note that who you are assigned to write for might not be the person who was assigned to write for you.

 

Sincerely,

Denise

 

P.S. I had veto power on all letter assignments, so if you have problems, talk to me.

 

[attached LoP.pdf]

 

* * *

 

 

_Letters of Positivity,_

_Valentine’s Day is once again upon us, and that means everyone’s thinking about love! But why does this only make us think about romantic love? Why do we shut out all the many people who have no romantic partner? So that’s why we’re doing letters of positivity!_

_You will get a person to whom you will have to write a letter describing things that you like about them and expounding on their good qualities. You’ll then turn your letter into Jiya Marri in the CompSci lab and she will anonymously deliver it to the locker of the person you wrote it for. And you’ll get an anonymous letter in return!_

_If you by some chance happen to get assigned your crush, feel free to make the letter romantic. But please be respectful, no objectification, hurtful language, etc. Miss Marri will be screening all letters and those that fail these requirements will be sent to Principal Christopher and she will be contacting you for a meeting._

_However if you just get someone you barely know, or are friends with, or something in between, write them a letter full of platonic love! Let’s make everyone feel special this Valentine’s Day and spread the love!_

* * *

 

 

**From: Jiya Marri (marricomp@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Lucy Preston (prestonhistory@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: Your Letter Recipient**

Heya!

 

We have an uneven number of staff members so you’ll be writing to two people: Garcia Flynn and Wyatt Logan. Write whatever the hell you want just don’t let the kids see if it you want to make yours NC-17. ;)

 

~ J

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Jiya Marri (marricomp@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Garcia Flynn (flynngov@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: Your Letter Recipient**

 

Hellooooooooo

 

We have an uneven number of staff members so you’re writing to both Wyatt Logan and Lucy Preston. Try not to piss him off with your letter to him ‘kay?

 

~ J

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Jiya Marri (marricomp@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**To: Wyatt Logan (loganpe@rittenhousehigh.edu)**

**Subject: Your Letter Recipient**

 

‘Sup

 

We have an uneven number of staff members so you’re writing to both Lucy Preston and Garcia Flynn, no that was not a typo.

 

~ J

 

* * *

**R.H.G.C.**

 

_Denise_

All right everyone, I expect you to be a good example to the kids.

 

_Flynn_

That wasn’t in my contract.

 

_Lucy_

Of course, Denise.

_Wyatt_

Wait does this mean we have to read the letters we get out loud???

 

_Denise_

No, but if you could be seen reading them or mention how nice it was for someone to do that for you or let the kids see you writing yours, that would be great.

 

_Rufus_

Did Mason really go at it with Keynes over the whole gender thing?

 

_Jiya_

IT WAS AMAZING

 

_Lucy_

What happened?

 

_Jiya_

Keynes was all ‘as a board member I can’t allow’ blah blah blah homophobia blah blah terf bs blah blah blah and Mason fucking WENT FOR HIS THROAT.

 

_Denise_

There was a difference of opinion between two members of the school board. One person believed that the letters should be segregated according to gender, one felt that gender was much more fluid and shouldn't be a deciding factor. It was solved amicably.

 

_Rufus_

Right amicably that’s why Keynes has a black eye.

 

_Wyatt_

Mason decked him!? Please tell me there’s video.

 

_Jiya_

God I wish.

 

_Flynn_

Where’s Mason, I need to high five him. And take back several things I’ve said about him.

 

_Denise_

Gossip about board member meetings will not be tolerated.

 

* * *

  **Jiya's Phone**

 

_Lucy_

Jiya you did this on purpose. You know how I feel!

 

_Jiya_

And isn’t this the perfect opportunity to tell them. :) :) :)

 

_Lucy_

And who are you writing to, may I ask?

 

_Jiya_

Denise and I have to read all the letters so we’re not participating. Oopsies.

 

_Lucy_

You’re paying for lunch this week.

 

* * *

  **Jiya's Phone**

 

_Puppy Boy_

Jiya for the love of God

 

_Jiya_

Yeeeeeess?

 

_Puppy Boy_

I will literally do whatever you want I will convince Rufus to ask you out while wearing a Star Trek t-shirt I swear to God do not make me do this.

 

_Jiya_

Denise had veto power over the staff, not me, you should talk to her.

 

_Puppy Boy_

I CAN’T TALK TO HER ABOUT THIS

 

_Jiya_

Woman up, Logan, it’s your cue.

 

* * *

  **Rufus's Phone**

 

_Flynn It Up_

Who’d you get.

 

_Rufus_

Jiya. You?

 

_Flynn It Up_

Wyatt and Lucy.

 

_Rufus_

Suicide pact?

 

_Flynn It Up_

Deal.

 

* * *

  **Jess's Phone**

 

_The Ex_

Jess?

Jess you there?

Can I call you?

I know it’s stupid but.

I’m freaking out over here.

I gotta write a letter talking all about the good things about Lucy and

Jess can I please call.

 

* * *

  **Amy's Phone**

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

Hey Ames, are you free?

Amy?

Hey, Amy?

Amy

AMY

What are you doing that means you can’t respond to a text for four hours?

Are you okay?

AMY ANSWER THE PHONE I’VE CALLED YOU THREE TIMES.

 

* * *

  **Lucy's Phone**

 

_Amy_

Sorry! Sorry! I’m so sorry! I was out with a friend!

 

_Lucy_

For four hours? You couldn’t even tell me you were busy?

 

_Amy_

I got caught up!

 

_Lucy_

Amy, why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me?

 

_Amy_

What was so important?

 

_Lucy_

I’ll tell you in person. See you at home?

 

_Amy_

Yeah, see you then. xx

 

_Lucy_

Seriously though Amy what’s going on.

Amy.

AMY.

 

* * *

  **Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Jessica_

Hey naughty girl, you left something important at my place.

 

_Wyatt_

Jess WTF.

 

_Jessica_

Ohmygod wrong person

 

_Wyatt_

Jess please please please tell me you did not just spend all afternoon fucking Amy Preston.

 

_Jessica_

Okay. I will tell you that.

 

_Wyatt_

JESS

 

_Jessica_

I bang who I want, when I want, as long as I want.

 

_Wyatt_

NOT WHEN SHE’S THE BABY SISTER OF THE WOMAN I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU DON’T

 

_Jessica_

And who’s fault is that? I’m not the one who screwed things up with Lucy.

What did you even want to talk about?

You sounded panicky.

 

_Wyatt_

I’ll buy you dinner.

 

_Jessica_

Is this about Flynn

Let him fuck you for Christ’s sake

The man’s sex personified

Even if you were straight you could bend a little for that ass

 

_Wyatt_

Please do not ever

Nevermind

Yes it’s about Flynn

And Lucy

We have to write letters of positivity all about how great the person is and I got Lucy and Flynn

What the fuck do I do

 

_Jessica_

You buy me dinner. We make a list of the ways you want them to fuck you. We itemize the list. We send the list.

 

_Wyatt_

NO

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

 

_Jessica_

We could attach a sonnet or something if you want to be romantic.

 

_Wyatt_

Why does Amy sleep with you.

 

_Jessica_

Because I can take her jeans off with my teeth next question

Look buy me dinner

And we will talk

And it’ll be okay

It’ll work out

Okay?

 

_Wyatt_

OK


	4. Chapter 4

**Flynn's Letter to Lucy**

_To Lucy,_

_I had to spend forever on this because it seems the only things I can easily say are sarcasm and insults. I don’t know when I became the kind of person who found anger to be easier than kindness. I’m not sure I like that about myself._

_I never told you. I don’t think anyone in this school knows. But I used to be married. I had a little girl. You would have loved her. Her name was Iris. She was so smart. Her favorite subject was the Black Plague._

_Yes, I know what that says about my parenting._

_After that it became hard to care about anything. I was in a pretty deep hole for a while. And I didn’t really start pulling myself out of it until I met you._

_My heart stopped when I first saw you._

_You’re so damn smart. You need to stop putting yourself down because you are so smart, you’re a genius, and you care so much about these kids. So much. You could’ve been anything you wanted. I just know it. And you chose to help the next generation._

_I don’t want to sound like I know you. I know that we aren’t that close. But I want to get to know you. Because I don’t think you even realize you’re the most popular person in this school. When I’m with you I swear everything else stops. I know it sounds stupid but I feel like you’re a bit of a dancer and I’d want to dance with you to some old songs in the living room with all the lights dimmed down. You make everyone’s day brighter. The kids adore you. Everybody wants to see you and why wouldn’t they. You’re the kind of person who just smiles and suddenly everything seems better._

_This probably isn’t what you want or need to hear. I’ve tried to find the line between the honesty you deserve and the fact that my emotions aren’t your responsibility. But I suppose it helps to just say it even once. Even if you don’t know who I am._

_I hope that if you’re ever feeling down about yourself. And I know that you feel down about yourself a lot. You think you’ve messed up or you’re not worth the effort. But you are. And I hope that if you ever feel that way you’ll remember that there are people out there who admire you._

_There was a book I read forever ago that said, ‘there are darknesses in this world, and there are lights; you are one of the lights.’_

_It made me think of you._

_Happy Valentine’s Day._

* * *

**Rufus's Phone**

 

_Flynn it Up_

I think I was too sappy.

 

_Rufus_

Send it to me.

 

_Flynn it Up_

[image]

 

_Rufus_

Dude.

She’s going to want to marry you after this.

Don’t change a thing.

 

_Flynn it Up_

Are you sure?

I spent

I spent a long time on it.

Things that sound normal in Croatian suddenly sound stupid in English.

Things don’t just roll off the tongue.

Your language sucks.

 

_Rufus_

English is the ugly bastard child of the language family

But you did a good job

I think she’ll really like it.

What about Wyatt?

 

_Flynn it Up_

Ha. Ha. Haha.

[image]

 

_Rufus_

That’s a picture of a fire in a trash can.

…did you set something on fire in a trash can?

Is that actually happening in your apartment right now?

 

_Flynn it Up_

You asked to see Wyatt’s letter. There it is.

 

_Rufus_

Oh my God.

 

* * *

**Flynn's Letter to Wyatt: Draft #1**

 

_Dear Wyatt,_

_Everything I say, I mean it._

_I mean every single thing._

* * *

**Wyatt's Letter to Lucy: Draft #1**

 

_Dear Lucy,_

_I’m so sorry. I didn’t know how to talk about what was going on in my life and you made me so relaxed and happy and I’m sorry._

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Jessica_

You’re making it about yourself again.

It’s supposed to be a letter of positivity.

Make it about her.

 

_Wyatt_

OK

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Letter to Lucy: Draft #2**

 

_Dear Lucy,_

 

_You are far more patient with people than they deserve. That includes me._

_You’re so friggin smart. Holy shit. Sometimes I feel like you know everything and so I forget that you need help sometimes too and people depend on you too much._

_I wish you’d stand up to other people the way you stand up to me because you’re scary when you stand up to people but in a really badass way._

_You’re beautiful, but I think you know that. I love your style, how it’s kind of old school and vintage but you also will come in without your hair or makeup done and you just don’t care._

_You make me a better person. You make everyone around you a better person. You’re a natural leader and you deserve to feel more confident in yourself._

_You’re funny and make good jokes although I don’t think as many people get them because you say them in this matter-of-fact voice. I love it though. You and Flynn play off each other really well with your humor that way._

_Your hugs are amazing._

_You take really good care of your students and you take time out to talk about personal things like healthy relationships and if they don’t feel safe at home they can come to you and I know it’s because of your mom but other people have abusive parents and they don’t go out of their way to help others and I think it makes you a hero._

_It makes me want to be more honest about my dad and what a shit he was to me so that the boys here know it’s safe with me if they need it._

_You’re just amazing. I don’t want you to ever forget that. When other people screw you over it’s because they’re dicks, not you. It’s never you. You’re perfect I promise._

_Happy Valentine’s Day._

 

* * *

**Flynn's Letter to Wyatt: Draft #2**

 

_Dear Wyatt,_

 

_I wish I could get it through your head that you could be so much more than you are if you would just breathe for a few seconds and relax._

_I’ve seen you with the kids when you think nobody else is around. You always ask permission before you give a hug. When you just breathe for two seconds and let yourself be soft. That’s when you’re at your best. And your best is good enough._

_I mean everything that I say to you. I know you think I’m yanking your chain. And I can’t seem to find a way to talk to you without being sarcastic. But I just see this softness in you and I want to bring it out and make you relax because you’d be so much happier that way. You deserve to be happy. You don’t seem to think you do. But it’s the truth._

_I just think you should start taking the things people say at face value. Because none of us are making fun of you. We’re being honest with you. You’re worth more than you think you are. You can be everything that you want to be. You already are everything you want to be. You’re more than enough as you are._

_And who knows. Maybe I’ll figure out a way to talk to you like this as myself and maybe the next time I offer you’ll accept. And maybe you’ll let me show you that you don’t have to scratch and claw for what you want. That we want to give it to you._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’re safe with me. And I wish you knew that. I want you to feel safe with me._

_I don’t even know what this is anymore._

_Happy Valentine’s Day. I hope you feel loved because you are._

* * *

**Flynn's Phone**

 

_Handsome Idiot_

Flynn?

 

_Flynn_

That’s my name.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

Any luck with your letter?

 

_Flynn_

Some.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I don’t know what my person would want to hear so I don’t know what to tell them.

 

_Flynn_

What do you want to tell them?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

That I’m scared.

 

_Flynn_

Why would you be scared?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

They’re fucking intimidating man and I feel like a complete

I mean you know me. Open mouth insert foot.

 

_Flynn_

Then just write down everything you would say and then you can fix it up

That’s the thing about writing you can take out the foot in mouth shit.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

OK

Well like what would you want someone to say to you?

 

_Flynn_

What would you want someone to say to you?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

They still think I’m worth the effort even though I’ve screwed up.

 

_Flynn_

That’s all anybody wants. Someone who will stick around even when we pull bullshit.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

So you want someone to stick with your sarcastic ass.

 

_Flynn_

I want someone who will actually be honest with me instead of deflecting with insults how’s that sound jackass?

Wyatt.

I didn’t mean that to sound as harsh as it did.

Wyatt?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

No it’s fine

I started it

I’ll think about what you said

 

_Flynn_

I like that you ask me about these things.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I’m not bothering you?

 

_Flynn_

No.

You don’t bother me.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

You don’t bother me either.

 

_Flynn_

Just under the collar, right?

 

_Handsome Idiot_

I’m gonna punch you in the goddamn mouth.

 

_Flynn_

A kiss with a fist is better than none.

 

_Handsome Idiot_

FFS

 

* * *

**Flynn's Letter to Wyatt: Draft #3**

 

_Wyatt,_

 

_I'd be soft with you. Show you how it's done. I'd make sure you felt safe so you knew what it felt like. Because as much as you loved Jess and she loved you I don't think you ever learned to feel safe in your relationship with her. And I know I haven't given you a reason to feel safe with me when all I do is needle you because I want a reaction and I like seeing you lose your balance but I_

_I'd be soft. I promise._

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Letter to Flynn: Draft #1**

 

_You stupid fucking idiot I'm in love with you I love you and I hate you so much for it._

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Jessica_

Yes. Send that.

 

_Wyatt_

Absofuckinglutely not.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy’s Letter to Wyatt**

_Hi Wyatt,_

_I’ve tried quite a few drafts of this letter and decided that if I can’t be honest here then where else can I be?_

_I’ve been angry at myself for a long time, because I can’t stop caring about you. But I’ve gotten over it and I’ve seen the effort you’ve been making to be a better person. That’s what I want this letter to be about for you. We see the effort that you’re making and it makes a difference. You’re funny, and kind, and sweet, and we love when you let yourself be that way._

_I like you like that. That’s how I picture you when I picture the two of us._

_I’ll be honest I also picture you underneath me. I very much like the idea of fucking you until you can’t talk, I want to call you a good boy and order you to fuck me the way I like and not come until I say and I think you’d be very, very good at that._

_I think you’d like that. Letting me tell you what to do. You’d be so sweet and soft that way, letting me touch you how I wanted. You’d be good for me, let me take care of you. I want to take care of you because you want someone who will do that and you deserve that. You deserve good things. You really do. I don’t think you think so, so I’m telling you so. You’re a good person who’s doing good things with his life and making a positive impact in these kids’ lives. And I want you to remember that when you feel that you’re messing up and failing._

_I hope you know there’s people who care about you and want to take care of you the way you deserve, because you deserve to be taken care of._

_Be gentle on yourself today. It’s a day of love, so love yourself. Just like I do._

_Wow it feels good to say it._

* * *

  **Lucy’s Letter to Flynn**

 

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Flynn._

_There are times when I see you just sitting there by yourself and I want to go over to you but I don’t know how. Times when I want to climb into your lap and hold you and just keep holding you until whatever it is I see eating you up inside goes away._

_I also want to kiss you until you stop thinking for two seconds._

_You’re possibly the smartest person I’ve ever met. You keep me on my toes in a way that nobody else can. You’re ten steps ahead of everyone else and you’re so soft. You’d be such a good father the way you are with the kids. You’re warm and supportive. You joke with everyone to get them to laugh on bad days. You’re amazing. People feel safe with you._

_I feel safe with you._

_I know that you’re not perfect and I know there’s a lot that you haven’t told me. I know that you tend to be quiet and listen while others talk about themselves and their lives. You keep things close to your chest. And I’ve seen you look like you’re guilty, like you feel like you shouldn’t be spending time with the rest of us. I’ve seen how you shut yourself away in your classroom. And I want you to know that you don’t have to do that. We want you to join us. We enjoy your company. I know you came in and joined us late and I know that some of us—myself included, and I’m sorry—made you feel unwelcome but we all want you around. We really do._

_And because it is Valentine’s Day, I suppose I should also mention… I mean the cliché is that you say it at Christmas but I don’t think Christmas is really the holiday for admitting you want someone to fuck you senseless, is it?_

_I want to do so many things to you. I want to have you fuck me on my desk. I want to feel your teeth on my neck and your hands on me and I want to get my hands all over you and I want to make you lose the ability to talk in English because you’re so crazy and it’s because of me._

_It’s possible you’ll be extremely embarrassed by this letter and the things I’m saying and if that’s the case I’m sorry. I don’t want to force anything onto you. But it feels like I’ll scream if I don’t tell you. And I hope that you’ll at least accept the first part of my letter and use it to remember that we think you’re worth something even when you don’t._

_With love. xx_

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

_Luce_

Ugh, took me like ten drafts but I finished my letter.

 

_Wyatt_

Did you text the right person?

 

_Luce_

Is this Wyatt?

 

_Wyatt_

Um. Yes.

 

_Luce_

Then I texted the right person.

 

_Wyatt_

Sorry I just

You said

 

_Luce_

You gave me space and I appreciate it. I still want to be your friend.

 

_Wyatt_

I’d like that.

I’ve missed you.

 

_Luce_

Looks like all that therapy paid off huh.

 

_Wyatt_

More like Flynn.

 

_Luce_

Flynn?

 

_Wyatt_

Yeah I’ve been talking with him on how to y’know be respectful and shit

 

_Luce_

Aww and I thought you two hated each other

 

_Wyatt_

I don’t

I don’t hate him

Luce?

 

_Luce_

Yes?

 

_Wyatt_

My letter to Flynn. I can’t seem to make it sound right. What do I do?

 

_Luce_

You have a letter to Flynn?

 

_Wyatt_

Yeah, why?

 

_Luce_

No reason, just surprised. Well. What would you tell him if you walked in and saw him crying?

 

_Wyatt_

I don’t think Flynn is physically capable of crying.

 

_Luce_

Wyatt…

 

_Wyatt_

Okay. So I write what I think he needs to hear to feel better?

 

_Luce_

Exactly.

 

_Wyatt_

Thanks Luce.

Is it okay that I still call you that?

 

_Luce_

Have lunch with me tomorrow and it will be.

 

_Wyatt_

:)

 

* * *

**Amy's Phone**

 

_Mistress_

Hey baby you got a sec?

 

_Amy_

Um always.

 

_Mistress_

Haha I wish but no, I’m wondering if you could answer a question for me.

 

_Amy_

Yeah, shoot. :)

 

_Mistress_

Do you know who Lucy has as her letter recipient for this positivity thing at the school?

 

_Amy_

You know I could never betray my sister’s trust.

Unless I was ordered to.

 

_Mistress_

Amy, be a good girl for me and tell me who your sister is writing her letter of positivity to.

 

_Amy_

She’s got two, one to Wyatt and one to Flynn.

 

_Mistress_

OHMYGOD WHAT

THAT’S PERFECT

 

_Amy_

???

 

_Mistress_

Wyatt’s got two, to Lucy and to Flynn.

 

_Amy_

Wait but that means

I bet that means

 

_Mistress_

Ooooohhhh my god this is going to be amazing.

Would you like a reward for being good?

 

_Amy_

Yes please mistress.

 

* * *

**Jess's Phone**

 

_Lucy_

YOU

 

_Jess_

Moi?

 

_Lucy_

WHAT. THE FUCK. DID I JUST SEE ON MY SISTER’S PHONE.

 

_Jess_

If you’re snooping on your sister’s phone I think you have bigger problems.

 

_Lucy_

FIRST OF ALL SHE HAS THE FULL TEXT POP UP ON HER LOCK SCREEN

THERE ARE SOME THINGS I NEVER NEEDED TO KNOW

YOU BETTER BE SAFE & SANE

 

_Jess_

I took classes in rope tying and everything Lucy don’t worry.

 

_Lucy_

TOO MUCH INFORMATION

 

_Jess_

You asked!

 

_Lucy_

MY EYES. I NEED HOLY WATER.

 

_Jess_

Oh like you wouldn’t do the same to Wyatt and Flynn if you had the chance.

 

_Lucy_

Who told you that?

 

_Jess_

…

…

In fairness, I did order her to.

 

_Lucy_

I’M GOING TO MURDER BOTH OF YOU


	6. Chapter 6

**Wyatt’s Letter to Flynn: Final Draft**

 

_Dear Flynn,_

_That sounds so formal and we’re almost never formal with each other. Did you know I have you saved in my phone as ‘asshole’? Yeah. But God knows I can’t talk to you properly at the best of times._

_But I’m going to try._

_Look, you are scary intimidating. You’re smart, and all of your students have a crush on you. I know they’re high schoolers but do you know how hard it is to deal with a bunch of teenagers stumbling around with heart eyes writing ‘Mrs. Garcia Flynn’ in their notebooks?_

_Yes, they write that, I’ve seen it._

_Yeah the boys crush on you too._

_You’re the star of every room you’re in. To be fair, so is Lucy, I think we all know she’s the most popular teacher in this place for a reason. I know you try to lurk in the back but everyone always notices you. People look to you as a leader. You’re a guy who makes decisions and you make good ones. People trust you._

_I think what I’m trying to say is I wish I could be more like you._

_But you’re so goddamn hard to pin down. I can’t get a read on you. And the crazy thing is I want to. I want to know what you’re thinking when you look at me. I want things that it scares me to think about. The sort of shit my dad would’ve taken my whole damn skin off for._

_I’m getting away from the point, the point is you’re one of the best teachers in this school and you’re practically a dad to half the people here and people love you. They fucking love you here. They really do. I see you retreat into your head sometimes and there are days when you’re not sarcastic like usual being a little shit you’re just really quiet and I think those days you think you’re just shit but you’re not. Nobody thinks that. We’d be sunk without you. I swear. Lucy especially would be sunk without you. You take such good care of her and I don’t think you see how she looks at you. You’re all that we need, really. The day you came here you made the school better. So much fucking better._

_You even make me better, calling me and everyone else out on our bullshit. Even Denise. I swear._

_So just thanks. For being you._

_Happy V-Day and all that._

 

* * *

**Jiya's Phone**

 

_Flyboy_

You really think this plan will work?

 

_Jiya_

Nothing else has worked.

 

_Flyboy_

Flynn burned his drafts of his papers to Wyatt.

He BURNED them.

 

_Jiya_

Lucy apparently went through a whole notebook.

But look

If they write nice things about each other

They’ll have to confront the fact that they’re in love with each other

And if they do that

They’ll at least consider admitting their feelings

Because it’s anonymous

 

_Flyboy_

This all feels very romcom to me

 

_Jiya_

You like romcoms

 

_Flyboy_

Yes but those don’t work in real life

 

_Jiya_

Has anything ELSE worked?

 

_Flyboy_

You have a fair point. They’re allergic to just talking about emotions.

 

_Jiya_

Good thing we’re not like that.

 

_Flyboy_

Gotta go Mason is texting me.

 

* * *

**Rufus's Phone**

 

_Not-Dad_

Ready to hit the ATM?

 

_Rufus_

Only if you are. Lucy’s going to make the first move.

 

_Not-Dad_

If you’re so confident, care to double the wager?

 

_Rufus_

I wasn’t aware you were so eager to give me your money.

 

_Not-Dad_

Oh it is so on you little whippersnapper.

 

_Rufus_

Bring it old man.

 

* * *

**Jiya's Phone**

 

_Ames_

Did you send out the letters yet???

 

_Jiya_

Distributing them now.

 

_Ames_

ohmygod I wish I could be there to see their faces

 

_Jiya_

Me too, Rufus suggested setting up cameras but Denise would kill us

 

_Ames_

Everyone stand by for Defcon 4.

 

_Jiya_

Heheheheheh best V Day ever

 

* * *

**Flynn’s Letter to Wyatt: Final Draft**

 

_Wyatt,_

_So I tried to write this a few times. Never quite said what I needed it to say. So here I am, trying again, and I promised myself that this would be the final try and I would just send it out no matter what the end result was._

_I think part of the problem is that there are so many moments I’m trying to use to explain how I feel and I can’t use them because you’ll know who I am. And while maybe someone else would take the opportunity to announce themselves like that, I’m not one of those people._

_I think that you have the impression that I’m fearless. That I never second guess myself. I want to promise you the opposite is true. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping at night. And I see that fear in you except, you let it control you. And you’re so much more than that fear._

_You’re so much better when you let yourself breathe. You seem to think that you have to be more than you are and you don’t. Who you are is good enough, for all of us. Just be yourself. Let yourself be the soft person I know you really are._

_I’d be soft with you if you would let me. You think everything I tell you is a joke. Or some way to poke at you. But I mean the things I say to you. Every single one. Yes, even that one. I wish you’d start to take the things people say at face value. Take what I’m saying now at face value, I wouldn’t break your heart. I wouldn’t. And nobody else wants to either. You can trust us with yourself. You can relax. It’s okay._

_As you can probably guess from this letter my feelings aren’t strictly platonic. Another reason why I’m not taking this opportunity to tell you who I am. Call me a coward if you want. Call me a hypocrite. I just told you to be more honest after all. But if I do ever find a way to say it then I’m going to say it to your face in person. I owe you that much._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, I suppose._

_Stop being afraid that we’ll stop loving you. We won’t._


	7. Chapter 7

**Rufus’s Letter to Jiya**

 

_Dear Jiya,_

_High school. The terrifying frontier. These are the voyages of the students. Their four year mission: to explore a strange new world, to seek out new drama, and new ways to emotionally scar each other. To boldly go where everyone has unfortunately had to go before. And suffer. Every generation. Because if we had to go through it then dammit our kids have to as well._

_But you make it better. You’re badass and sunshine and all the kids love you. You’re in STEM when assholes still try to make it seem like you don’t belong there and you kick ass and don’t let anyone treat you as less than for your age or your gender or your nationality. You’re kind but you don’t put up with bullshit. You’re patient but you cut right to the chase. We’re all a bunch of idiots who despite being miserable in high school decided for some reason we wanted to go back and you keep us from going crazy and remind us why we stick round. For people like you._

_You make everyone laugh. You’re the best friends that Lucy and Jess and Amy ever had and I don’t even know how you managed the last two because they don’t work here. I don’t know anyone here who doesn’t think you’re the best. All the kids think you’re cool. You’re asked to organize things like these positivity letters because you always think of things that are fun and out of the box and include everybody._

_You’re a Big Damn Hero, Jiya. I hope you feel loved today._

 

* * *

 **R.H.G.C.**  

_Lucy_

GUYS

GUYS SHE DID IT

 

_Wyatt_

Who did what?

 

_Flynn_

I saw her storm down the hallway. Brilliant.

 

_Denise_

What is going on?

 

_Lucy_

JIYA JUST MARCHED INTO RUFUS’S CLASS AND GRABBED HIM AND KISSED HIM

 

_Wyatt_

W H A T

 

_Flynn_

Get it Jiya.

 

_Denise_

In front of the students?

 

_Lucy_

IN FRONT OF EVERYONE

IT WAS EPIC

 

_Denise_

Please have her come and see me in my office.

 

_Lucy_

I think she’ll say it was worth it.

 

_Flynn_

Again, I say, get it.

 

_Wyatt_

If Rufus didn’t dip her I’m suing.

 

_Denise_

I hope you all know that there’s a reason I take Prozac.

 

* * *

 

 **Rufus's Phone**  

 

_Wyatt_

WHAT DO I DO RUFUS WHAT DO I DO

MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY

 

_Rufus_

Kind of busy doing something with Jiya, buddy, can this wait?

 

_Wyatt_

WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE LETTERS RUFUS

[image]

[image]

 

_Rufus_

They look like solid life advice if you ask me.

 

_Wyatt_

What if I think I know who it is WHAT IF I THINK I KNOW WHO IT IS THOUGH

 

_Rufus_

Wyatt if you didn’t know who at least one of those people was

I would be seriously concerned for your intelligence.

I mean I’m already concerned.

But even more so than usual.

 

_Wyatt_

I’m gonna vomit. I can’t do this. Fuck me.

 

_Rufus_

No no no the letter writers want to fuck you, I don’t, go ask them.

 

_Wyatt_

I CAN’T GO ASK THEM

 

_Rufus_

Wyatt, do me a favor. Think long and hard, no pun intended, about those letters and what the people are saying in them.

And then I’d take a nice solid look at your life and your choices.

And then, if it helps, I would consider the specific aesthetic features of the people you think wrote those letters.

i.e. I’m straight and even I can say that Flynn’s face has a nice symmetry to it.

Okay? Can you do that for me buddy?

Good, excellent, I have a new girlfriend to make out with.

 

* * *

**Denise's Phone**

 

_Flynn_

Boss.

 

_Denise_

Flynn.

 

_Flynn_

You didn’t, by any chance, arrange this letter writing assignment so that you could have a good laugh at my expense, did you?

 

_Denise_

No, I did not. If I have a problem with you, Flynn, I’ll tell you to your face. I wouldn’t set you up like that.

 

_Flynn_

So it’s Jiya I need to go talk to.

 

_Denise_

Please don’t scare her.

 

_Flynn_

Scare her?

I would just have a little fatherly chat.

About meddling in people’s lives.

 

_Denise_

Do you know who your letter writers are?

 

_Flynn_

I

I have

I’m not sure.

I wouldn’t normally say that I know

But by process of elimination because I know for a fact who it isn’t…

 

_Denise_

Then do us all a favor.

Just admit you’re hopelessly in love with both of them and call it a day.

Also if you could please do it before midnight, I would appreciate it.

 

_Flynn_

Why, otherwise you turn into a pumpkin?

 

_Denise_

No, Mason will owe me a hundred bucks.

 

_Flynn_

So do I turn my resignation letter into you in person or will an email suffice?

 

* * *

**Jess's Phone**

 

_The Babe_

Please, please can I

I’ll be so good please

 

_Jess_

Touch yourself but you’re not allowed to come.

 

_The Babe_

Please?

 

_Jess_

No, not yet. Get yourself good and wet for me first.

 

_The Babe_

Yes, thank you mistress.

Mojito

 

_Jess_

Are you okay? Everything all right?

 

_The Babe_

Yes no everything’s fine I just got a text from Lucy

She’s freaking out they got the letters

 

_Jess_

I just got a text from Wyatt

You want to continue or do you want to stop for now?

 

_The Babe_

I should answer her.

 

_Jess_

Okay baby, you want to come over when you’re finished? I’m free all night. I’ll make dinner.

 

_The Babe_

Ooh yes please. <3

 

_Jess_

xoxo

 

* * *

 

**Amy's Phone**

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

Amy oh my God you need to read my letters.

 

_Amy_

Why what do they say?

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

[image]

[image]

 

_Amy_

Oh my God

Wait why did you blur some of the lines

IS IT DIRTY???

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

No, one of them included some personal information that they said they hadn’t told anyone

So I blurred it

I want to protect their privacy

 

_Amy_

This is why two people are now CLEARLY IN LOVE WITH YOU

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

It does sound like it.

 

_Amy_

What you don’t believe that?

‘You are one of the lights’ COULD IT GET MORE ROMANTIC

‘You’re perfect I promise’ WOWOWOWOW OKAY

SURE IT’S NOT ROMANTIC

SUUUUUUUUUURE

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

Given that Jess called you ‘sugartits’

I’m not sure if I should listen to you when it comes to romantic advice

 

_Amy_

She also makes me dinner and holds the door open for me and buys me flowers and told me I am Divine

So there :P

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

I stand slightly corrected

 

_Amy_

Soooooooooooo who is iiiittt who wrote the leeeettteeerrrss

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

I don’t know

 

_Amy_

How is my own sister this stupid

FLYNN AND WYATT YOU BEAUTIFUL DUMBASS

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

There are other teachers at this school

Dave

Noah

Kate

 

_Amy_

Right yeah it’s definitely Dave

I mean he hooked up with Noah last week at Jess’s bar but

Sure no yeah we can go with Dave if you want

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

But if it IS them…

Amy you do not want to know what I said in my letters.

 

_Amy_

Did you ask them to fuck you until your brain leaks out?

Because I would fucking hope that’s what you did.

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

But wait

Hold on

If Wyatt and Flynn really did send me those letters

And Wyatt told me he had to write Flynn a letter

And I had to send them each a letter

 

_Amy_

What a coincidence.

 

_Lucy <3<3<3_

Excuse me I have to go murder a compsci teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rufus's quote about Flynn's symmetrical face was stolen from findwhatyourefightingfor (SugarsweetRomantic on Ao3) who said that, quote, despite being a lesbian she could appreciate Flynn's facial symmetry.
> 
> And for those of you confused as to what 'mojito' meant: it was Amy and Jess's safeword. They were doing a 'scene' over the phone, and by saying 'mojito' Amy ended the scene. Safe words are usually used when someone doesn't feel safe in the scene any longer, hence Jess's concern.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flynn's Phone**

 

_Lucy_

Hey.

 

_Flynn_

Hey.

 

_Lucy_

So how’d you like the letter thing?

 

_Flynn_

It was fine. How was yours?

 

_Lucy_

It was really nice. Very thoughtful.

 

_Flynn_

Same here.

 

_Lucy_

Well I have first period in a few minutes

 

_Flynn_

Yeah no me too

 

_Lucy_

See you later

 

_Flynn_

See you later.

 

* * *

**Rufus's Phone**

 

_Denise_

Why is Flynn banging his head against the wall?

 

_Rufus_

Why does everyone always ask me when Flynn or Wyatt does something stupid?

 

* * *

**Jiya's Phone**

 

_Lucy_

A spork shank would be too good for you.

 

_Jiya_

It’s the day of love and that is not very loving.

 

_Lucy_

YOU SET US UP

WYATT AND FLYNN AND I ALL HAD LETTERS TO EACH OTHER

DIDN’T WE

 

_Jiya_

And what if you did?

Did you get nice letters?

 

_Lucy_

I

Well

Yes they were very nice but

What am I supposed to do?

 

_Jiya_

Let them buy you dinner, I would hope.

 

_Lucy_

Jiya they hate each other

 

_Jiya_

Mmm

Do they though

 

_Lucy_

What do you mean

 

_Jiya_

Remember I had to read all the letters to check that they were PG

Yours were not PG by the way

Luckily I smuggled them past Denise

Hot damn girl you have IDEAS.

 

_Lucy_

So wait you know what they said to me?

 

_Jiya_

Even better, I know what they said to each other.

 

_Lucy_

WHAT DID THEY SAY

 

_Jiya_

I guess you’ll just have to ask them, won’t you?

 

_Lucy_

I hate you.

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Asshole_

I think Lucy’s looking for you.

 

_Wyatt_

Great, I’ll keep avoiding her then.

 

_Asshole_

Really?

Why do you have to avoid her?

 

_Wyatt_

Doesn’t matter.

 

_Asshole_

Did she send you a letter?

 

_Wyatt_

Look I’m kind of stressed at the moment so if you could not be a jerk about this

 

_Asshole_

Why do you always assume I’m being a jerk? Jesus Christ.

 

_Wyatt_

Right like you weren’t about to joke that I should meet you in the supply closet to help me de-stress.

 

_Asshole_

That was very specific.

 

_Wyatt_

I mean it’s your MO

 

_Asshole_

Fair enough

Is that what you want me to say?

Wyatt?

_Wyatt_

What would you do if I said yes?

 

_Asshole_

Are you serious?

 

_Wyatt_

I am.

Someone told me to start taking things people say at face value so.

Here I am.

Flynn?

 

_Asshole_

I’d make sure the door was locked for one thing.

I’d ask if I could touch you.

And if you said yes I’d put my hands on your hips

And I’d kiss you.

But not

It would be one of those slower kisses.

Take my time.

And I’d do that as much as you’d let me.

 

_Wyatt_

So which supply closet are we talking about, the one by the janitor’s or the one in the hallway by the computer room?

 

* * *

**Rufus's Phone**

 

_Rufus_

Where the hell have you been?

 

_Wyatt_

Flynn kissed me.

 

_Rufus_

W H A T

 

_Wyatt_

I kind of asked him to.

I mean that is I asked him what he would do if he did kiss me, like how.

And he told me and then we did it.

We made out.

 

_Rufus_

How

What

You know what I don’t want to know.

 

_Wyatt_

But I have to tell someone

 

_Rufus_

Tell Jess

 

_Wyatt_

Ohmygod no no no

 

_Rufus_

Suit yourself.

 

* * *

**Mason's Phone**

 

_My Favorite Child_

I can’t believe I now owe you fifty bucks.

 

_Mason_

I shall whistle all the way to the bank, I assure you.

 

* * *

**Jess's Phone**

 

_The Ex_

Flynn and I made out.

 

_Jess_

POUR THE CHAMPAGNE

Details details detaaaaails

 

_The Ex_

He was really

I can’t believe I’m saying this he was really sweet about it

He wrapped his arm around my waist and it just kind of felt like he was keeping me steady

Goddamn though he’s all muscle like

Holy fuck

I think I have a thing for his biceps now I grabbed on and my grip kind of got tight y’know

No give whatsoever it’s all fucking muscle

MY HAND DIDN’T WRAP ALL THE WAY AROUND

Like holy shit

 

_Jess_

You’re turned on right now aren’t you

 

_The Ex_

no

 

_Jess_

I was romantically involved with you for about two decades, genius. I can practically read your mind.

 

_The Ex_

He’s a really really really good kisser

 

_Jess_

Better than me?

 

_The Ex_

I plead the fifth.

I’ve learned that stubble feels really fun

Although I think I got beard burn

But he was just really slow and took his time

He had his hand in my hair and kind of guiding me and it was just

Really really good

I really wanted to fuck him

God I wanted it so bad

But he wanted to wait because he needed me to know he’s in love with Lucy too

 

_Jess_

Too?

 

_The Ex_

I didn’t say that part?

 

_Jess_

What part what part what part

 

_The Ex_

It’s sappy.

 

_Jess_

I DON’T FUCKING CARE

 

_The Ex_

He uh

He said that he wrote my letter

Well one of them anyway he didn’t know I had two

And that he really did mean it

That I can be safe with him and that he’ll take care of me

 

_Jess_

Aaawww

 

_The Ex_

Jess don’t make fun he said he loves me

And I told him

Ditto

 

_Jess_

You did not really say ditto

 

_The Ex_

No I said that

That I want him so bad sometimes I can’t fucking think

He scares me because I feel so fucking vulnerable around him

I don’t remember exactly he was kissing me a lot

I really

I don’t wanna mess this up.

 

_Jess_

You won’t. You’re better than you were before and I like to think you learned from us. You can do this.

You know you deserve this, right?

 

_The Ex_

I’m trying to know that.

Because I really don’t want to lose him.

 

_Jess_

So how are you two going to declare your undying love to Lucy?

 

_The Ex_

OH FUCK

LUCY


	9. Chapter 9

**Jiya's Phone**

 

_Jiya_

Where have you been? I thought you’d be in the teacher’s lounge ready to congratulate me on kissing Rufus in front of the entire class and getting hauled off to Denise’s office for it.

 

_Jiya_

Lucy?

 

_Lucy_

Heu

Hey*

Sorry aboit that

Got a little in hte midle of something

 

_Jiya_

Are you drunk?

 

_Lucy_

No why would you thik that

 

_Jiya_

Your typing, you’re making a bunch of typos.

 

_Lucy_

My fingers are kind of clumsy

 

_Jiya_

…why are they clumsy.

 

_Lucy_

3 reasons

Oral

Dick

Dick #2

 

_Jiya_

OHMYFUCKING

ALDFJSLKJ

LUCY

LUCY WHAT

WTF IS GOING ON

 

_Lucy_

I got fucked on my desk that’s what’s going on.

 

_Jiya_

I got hauled to the principal’s for kissing Rufus and meanwhile you’re having sex on your desk!?

Flynn or Wyatt?

Lucy

Flynn or Wyatt?

Oh my god

It was both of them wasn’t it

 

_Lucy_

What did you thnk dick 2 meant?

 

_Jiya_

I DON’T KNOW MAYBE THE SECOND TIME?

OH MY GOD

I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING

 

_Lucy_

They were so scared when they came in I think they thought I’d be mad at them

They said they’d written letters to me

And that they had also written letters to each other

And that they wanted all three of us to be together

It gets a little blurry after that

 

_Jiya_

What do you MEAN it gets blurry???

 

_Lucy_

Hard to remember when one guy’s going down on you and the other’s making out with you

 

_Jiya_

Oh my God. Where is my fainting couch.

I can’t believe you had sex on your desk.

And that you GOT AWAY WITH IT.

LUCKY.

 

_Lucy_

mmm

so messy

but felt soooooooooo good

 

_Jiya_

And I suppose they declared their love for you with suitably appropriate apologies regarding their past behavior?

 

_Lucy_

Yes

I have a problem though

 

_Jiya_

What?

 

_Lucy_

I have to get up and teach class in five minutes and I still can’t feel my legs.

 

_Jiya_

OH WOW WHAT A PROBLEM TWO HANDSOME MEN FUCKED YOU SO HARD YOU CAN’T FEEL YOUR LEGS

I FEEL SO TERRIBLE FOR YOU

I LOVE YOU BUT GOD I WANT TO PUNCH YOU IN THE KIDNEY

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Romantic Asshole_

You changed your name in my phone.

 

_Wyatt_

Handsome idiot? Really?

 

_Romantic Asshole_

Because ‘perfect boyfriend’ was such a great idea.

 

_Wyatt_

It’s honest.

 

_Romantic Asshole_

You’re a real brat, y’know that?

 

_Wyatt_

And if I am? What are you going to do about it?

 

_Romantic Asshole_

I have a few ideas. Let’s start with getting you on your knees.

 

_Wyatt_

You gonna make me?

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Denise_

Can you be one of the chaperones for the trip to the science museum next Wednesday?

 

_Wyatt_

Sure thing.

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Romantic Asshole_

If I didn’t know any better I’d say you wanted me to punish you.

 

* * *

**Wyatt's Phone**

 

_Wyatt_

C’mon don’t tell me you aren’t looking for an excuse to spank me.

 

_Denise_

Seeing as I am a) gay and b) married and c) your boss, no, I am not.

 

_Wyatt_

...

Please shoot me ma’am.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wyatt's Phone**

_Lucy_

I’m so bored… all alone in the classroom…

 

_Wyatt_

You can stop rubbing it in.

 

_Lucy_

Mmm… the stuff I could get up to here

Nobody watching

Slide my hand right under my skirt

 

_Flynn_

If you want me to come over you can just ask y’know.

 

_Wyatt_

While I’m stuck chaperoning the kids at the science museum.

Great.

 

_Lucy_

Poor sweetheart

I bet you’ll be all worked up when you get back

Just dying to be touched

It would be a real shame if nobody took care of that

 

_Wyatt_

Do I have to remind you there are kids around me

 

_Flynn_

If you can be good and make it through Lucy live-texting her masturbation

I’ll fuck you in the boys’ locker room

 

_Lucy_

I’m sorry

Masturbation?

Get your ass over here Garcia

Your mouth or your dick

Your choice

 

_Wyatt_

I’m not gonna make it

 

_Flynn_

Give me five minutes I’m grading papers

Like an actual adult being paid to do his job

And Wyatt you can make it

 

_Lucy_

So you don’t want to see your girlfriend touching herself

Leg up on the desk

Head thrown back

Dress unbuttoned

 

_Flynn_

Jesus Christ I’m on my way

 

_Wyatt_

I hate you both so much

 

_Lucy_

Flynn will fuck you AND I’ll blow you deal?

 

_Wyatt_

Fine deal.

 

* * *

**R.H.G.C.**

 

_Denise_

I would like to remind all of you that we have strict fraternization rules and you are not allowed to showcase PDA in front of the students.

 

_Lucy_

Sorry Denise.

 

_Flynn_

I’m not sorry.

 

_Wyatt_

IT WAS THEIR IDEA.

 

_Denise_

I was talking about Rufus and Jiya, what did you three do?

 

_Flynn_

Absolutely nothing why do you ask.

 

_Rufus_

I told you all getting them together was a bad idea, I told you all they’d be at it like rabbits, but did any of you listen to me, noooooooooo…

 

_Mason_

I find it all quite hilarious.

 

_Denise_

Wait a minute are you three the reason why the boys’ locker room is closed?

 

_Lucy_

Don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

_Denise_

All of you in my office. NOW.

 

* * *

**Flynn's Phone**

 

_Draga_

So worth it.

 

_Štene_

You’re both depraved.

 

_Flynn_

You went along with it

 

_Štene_

For some insane reason

 

_Draga_

Because you love us.

 

_Štene_

…yeah.

 

_Draga_

<3

 

_Flynn_

Ditto.

 

_Štene_

And now I hate you again.

 

_Flynn_

;)

<3


End file.
